The present invention relates to a hydroextracting apparatus for cloth, and more particularly to an apparatus for extracting most of the liquid content from cloth which is in rope form and has been treated with any desired solution such as washing water, dye solution or the like and has a substantial amount of liquid content adsorbed thereon.
As is known in the art, such extraction of liquids from cloth in rope form has been carried out mostly either by a system in which cloth is pressed by a rubber roll to extract the liquid content (padder system) or by a system in which cloth is put in a rotary tank to centrifugally extract the liquid content (centrifugal hydroextraction). The two systems, though differing in form from each other, are based on the application of a strong compressive force to cloth in rope form for a relatively long period of time. Consequently, this results in wrinkles which are difficult to remove. Further, with the former system, since tension is applied, there is the disadvantage that both warp and weft are distorted (lenghwise, expanded and widthwise contracted). With the latter system, since the treatment is batchwise, there is the disadvantage that the efficiency is very low.